The Return Of Chaos D
by SabGDroxxx
Summary: Dimentio wakes up in the Underwhere to find out people thought he was a great murderer. Pairings: DiMimi in Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

«DIMENTIO! Get up right now! You have an appointment with Queen Jaydes in 20 minutes!»

Dimentio groaned. He turned his back to the shayde who was yelling in his ear. The shayde tried once again, but quieter:

«Dimentio,» he said, his voice soft and mesmerizing, «if you do not go to this appointment, you will stay in the underwhere forever, while your father will be ravaging all the worlds...»

This worked very well. Dimentio jumped out of his prison bed, screaming and punching the air:

«I WILL NEVER LET MY FATHER RAVAGE ALL WORLDS!»

The shayde was very surprised, and scared by Dimentio's reaction. He quickly ran out the door and locked it, before Dimentio exploded. Dimentio sighed. His father, had destroyed his entire race, and now wanted to consume all worlds, and he, Dimentio, was stuck in the underwhere, instead of his father. He slipped on his poncho/cape and looked down at it. It was worn and the bright contrasting colors had faded, because of the lack of sun, he put his shoes on right when the shayde opened the door creating a loud _click_ sound. Dimentio looked at the shayde in surprise, the shayde, his only friend in this doomed world, the only one who trusted Dimentio, was holding a pair of cuffs in his hands.

«_Ugh_» I thought as I woke up, «_another day in boarding school...» _ I shifted in my bunk bed, making a lot of noise.

«Oh won't you be quiet up there, Mimi? Some people are trying to sleep you know!» My room mate, Lesley, groaned. I glanced at the clock, it read 5:30 A.M. I groaned. Still three hours until we had the right to get out of our rooms for breakfast. I was already bored. I turned on what humans call «my iPod», put my headphones in my ears, and put on some music I liked. I stayed in bed like that for 20 minutes, until I got bored again. I jumped out of my bed, surprising Lesley who groaned again, but I didn't listen to her. I was going to break the rules, and get out of my room, into the blackness of the forest.

«Ow, me head...»

«It's OK, calm down, you are safe and you have quite a bump on your head, a couple of broken bones, and it seems you have been stabbed on some parts of the body...»

«W-where am I?»

«All I can say is: you are safe, and badly injured. Do you remember what happened to you?»

«Uh, I-I don't remember a thing!»

«It's OK, do you remember your name?»

«N-Yes! It's -it's Disterio»

«Well, Disterio, my name is Luella.»

I stepped outside my room, with a coat on and a flashlight. It was still very dark outside and the building was silent. I ran as quietly as I could through the building, until I heard some voices:

«Yeah, They say Chaos D is back!»

«Nonsense, he was sent to the underwhere a week ago, he couldn't have escaped that fast!»

«True, but have you looked at the sky? Its getting purple!»

«Really? S-so Chaos D is back?»

«Well we don't know yet... It might be his son... He is as evil as his father!»

«Ooooh, yeah!»

I gasped as I heard the name Chaos D, I knew that name, from somewhere, I just couldn't remember! I shivered, and continued my way through the school building. I ran out the front door and inhaled deeply, just the smell of fresh air was making me feel better, but all I needed was to be in my true form: a Dragon. I continued inhaling and exhaling deeply as I ran from the school grounds to the forest. I felt my true form longing for freedom, and I set it free. I started growing taller, my thin arms becoming stronger, claws grew instead of my nails, I was big, strong, I wanted to let out a big roar of triumph, as I usually did when I transform, but this time, I had to be careful not to scare the whole school. My dragon eyesight was way better than my human sight. I could see for miles now. I looked up at the sky, with my true sight, I could sometimes see the stars way bigger than humans can. I sighed, I loved the stars. Suddenly, a violent tremor shook the whole forest. I fell, squishing at least fifty trees. I took my human form again, my dress magically reappeared around me, and I ran back to school, before they would notice I was missing.

"Luella?"

"Yes, Joseph?"

"Do you know what happened to me?"

"Unfortunately, no, Joseph. I do not know..."

"Oh, Luella, when will I get my sight again?"

"Joseph, I do not know, I-I D-DO NO-OT KNOW!"

"Oh please Luella, do not cry, I know this is frustrating, but please stop!"

"Oh, Joseph, I am so sorry!"

Queen Jaydes was getting impatient when the huge double doors of the throne room opened, and Dimentio, followed by three shaydes, stepped inside. He was handcuffed and the smile on his black and white mask was no more, there was only a thin red line, marking his mouth. His eyes were a mixture of emotions: hatred, sadness, anger, and... cruelty. The Queen gasped: Dimentio looked just like his father with this look in his eyes. She looked at the shayde behind him to avoid eye contact.

"Well, jester," she started, "you very well are the son of-"

"Yes I am!" He answered, this same mad look in his eyes, "But it doesn't mean I am like my father!"

"You haven't proved yourself yet my dear. Let's already weigh your sins." Continued Queen Jaydes. She threw her arms up, mumbling spells. Dimentio's amusement showed for one second, as the line on his mask curved a little at the corners of his so called mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luella... Lady Luella... What a beautiful name..."

"My, thank you Disterio."

"Am I healing quickly?"

"Yes, in fact, so quickly it is very surprising! I have never seen someone as injured as you heal that quickly in my whole entire life!"

"How...surprising indeed."

"Oh! Father!"

"You continued healing him when I told you this person is too injured to heal, just leave him!"

"But Father! He is healing so quickly!"

"Look at all those stab marks! And those broken bones! He will not survive! He is hopeless! As much as you are my dear Luella. Leave him, it is an order."

"But father!"

"You are human! And he is just a monster-like...Thing! Let it be!"

"It?"

"Just do as I say!"

* * *

I ran as fast and quietly as I could inside the school building. I got to my room right when the alarms sounded.

"Not very quick, those alarms!" I thought. Lesley woke up with a start.

"Did YOU do that?" she asked.

"Of course not!" I pouted.

"Then wha-" she was interrupted by another tremor. We both fell to the ground as our door opened and Mr. Quadro, our music teacher, opened the door yelling:

"Come on, get out of the room as quickly as possible, and be careful in the stairs! Meet outside the school, in the gardens, the rest of the students will be there as well!"

We didn't need to be told twice, we bolted out of the room, ran down the stairs as quickly as possible, we fell once or twice, tumbling down a couple stairs, but always getting up and running. We ran out to the school gardens, the nice tree sculptures were falling to the ground. The sky, was its usual colors, as the sun was rising. I squinted and looked deeper into the sky: the sky had a tinge of purple in it. My eyes widened with horror.

"Oh no!" I cried

* * *

The Queen's eyes widened with surprise.

"Your-your game isn't over yet!"

The jester's smile reappeared on his slim mask.

"Of course not! I was sent here instead of my father!"

"So, you mean your father is still alive?"

"Finally someone understands the worlds' problems! Yes!"

The Queen was horrified. She ordered the shaydes to take the cuffs off Dimentio's wrists. He rubbed his wrists with his gloved hands.

"So the worlds are in great danger! I must contact Grams, I mean Grambi, and Merlon! And we have to get you out of the worlds of the game-overed!"

The jester's smile widened, he was getting out of the Underwhere. The hatred and cruelty disappeared from Dimentio's eyes to be replaced by happiness. The Queen's heart softened and stung. With this expression, Dimentio really looked like the teenager he really was.

* * *

"You are not supposed to heal me."

"No, but I want to, Disterio."

"Don't heal me then, Luella."

"Disterio, I have always disobeyed my father, he has absolutely no control over me."

"But Luella, I am a monster! Aren't you scared?"

"How are you a monster? Explain yourself. For me, you only look like a bee in this black and yellow cape and this mask of yours."

"This, is why I am a monster, what you just decribed."

"How?"

"Luella? Luella! I can see!"

* * *

We arrived to the meeting point right when the school director called out my name:

"Mimi Kins?"

"Present!" I answered, anxiously looking at the sky.

"What is so interesting in the sky?" Asked Lesley

"Don't you see a tinge of purple in the sky? Like very dark purple?"

"Nope, I see the sky as it is everyday... Do you?"

"Yes... Unfortunately."

Another tremor shook the whole school. Everyone fell to the ground, screaming, kicking, fearing for their lives.

* * *

The Queen threw her ams up again, this time speaking loudly and clearly:

"Oh, door to the living worlds OPEN!"

And so it did, a line was drawn, followed by several other lines, which then created a purple door. It opened, and all we could see from the inside was blackness. Dimentio looked nervously towards the door, then back to his shayde friend. He smiled and motioned to him to step inside. Dimentio looked at the Queen. She still had this hard expression-less face, but somehow it seemed comforting to Dimentio. He risked a step inside. And disappeared. The Queen sighed:

"Let's go call Grambi and Merlon..."

* * *

Dimentio felt like he was getting pulled through solid air as he was teleporting from the land of the game-overed to the land of the living. He felt himself land with a hard "thump".

"Ouch!" He said out loud. He looked around, there were dark trees everywhere, and it was apparently day time. He ran as quickly as he could, trying to get out of this forest. He stepped into a large garden, with lots of tree sculptures. He gasped: the whole place was ruined.

* * *

I woke up, rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was in the school gardens, surrounded by lots of other students. My anxiety came back as I remembered what happened in the morning. The garden was ruined, all the tree sculptures were destroyed and had fallen on the ground. I stood up, and walked around to see how the students were doing. I was horrified, some of the students were bleeding badly, squished and scratched by trees and bushes. I looked for the teachers. They were all sleeping. I suddenly wondered, how did we all fall asleep if those violent tremors were shaking the school grounds? I was very anxious, I looked around some more. Then I heard a voice:

"Hello? Anybody there?" I heard the person gasp, and saw a shadow. I quickly fell to the ground, pretending I was sleeping like all the others.

* * *

"Luella? Luella! I can see!"

"Really Joseph, you have got your sight back! I am so glad!"

"Luella, my beautiful wife to be, will you please show me your face?

"Yes Joseph, I can, I have always showed my face to you, you just couldn't see it..."

"Luella! Oh, pain, it's unbearable!"

"Oh, oh my, Disterio! I am sorry, but you will see my face after I have taken care of my other patient, Joseph."

"But, Luella, your father said he didn't want you to take care of this, this monster!"

"I know, but Disterio has something special, something that attracts me, something I want to be with. Please do not tell father! He will kill him!"

"So you...Like Disterio?"

"In a way, but I really got to take care of him!"

"You will pay Disterio, you will pay..."


End file.
